riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Lens-Maker's Glasses
Not to be confused with Lens-Maker's Glasses (Risk of Rain 2). to |stacking = +7% crit chance. 100% chance to crit on 14 stacks. |unlockdesc = not locked |rarity = common |type = Support |damagetype = |pickup = Chance to do double damage }} to |ShippingMethod = |OrderDetails = Calibrated for high focal alignment. Should allow for the precision you were asking for. I must ask.. for what reasons do you need such glasses? Surely the department of science would provide them for you? I can't think of a single.. scientific reason why would would want this. Have you been hired by REDACTED? If you're in trouble, you can always ask me for help. |OrderDetailsRightMargin = }} Tactics Explanation about Stacking & Crit Chance Each stack of linearly increases critical hit chance by 7%. Normally, having at most 14 stacks of this item will grant 100% critical chance: * Every character starts with 1% crit chance at the beginning. * All crit chance increasing items, including (+5%), (+5%), (+6%), and (+7%), additively contribute to the crit chance together. * Although the value of crit chance is not capped, crit chance has no effect beyond 100%. * If no other crit chance increasing item has been picked already, picking up a will raise crit chance by 10% (as what the in-game item description says) instead of 7%. Otherwise, picking up the first will only give 7%. All of this translates into: * If is the only crit-enhancing item that has been collected in the run, the crit chance on 14 stacks would be: 1% + (10% × 1) + (7% × 13) = 102% ➙ 100%. * If at least one of the other crit-enhancing items has been collected before the 1st pair of glasses, the minimum crit chance on 14 stacks would be: 1% + >5% + (7% × 14) = 104% ➙ 100%. Character Synergies ---- Item Synergies ---- * : Heals the player each time they crit and boosts their crit a small amount. * : Gives bonus attack speed each time attacks crit, and boosts crit by a small amount. * : Reduces cooldowns by one second each time attacks crit, and boosts crit chance. * : The icicles that spawn after an enemy is killed can crit. * : The explosions can crit. * : The damage that this item bases on are the actual final damage dealt, so the crit damage will be the basis for the damage output of each missile. ( works differently.) * , : Same reasoning as . Trivia * On successful critical strike, it will make a sharp noise and the damage text will be emboldened in red. * The mailing location, Grievenkamp, is a reference to John E. Grievenkamp, an optical scientist. * The old crit chance stacking was: (1 - (0.9)^x)*100, while x is the number of stacks. This formula worked in an unknown old patch and has been since changed, there is no information if this was a bug or if it was an untold test. * Getting this item makes a red star shape appear above the player character. Bugs Gallery References es:Lens-Maker's Glasses Category:Support Items